Hard Party
by zadigviolevoltaire
Summary: Os sur One Direction / Zayn Malik plus particulièrement. On sait qu'ils sont ingérable mais qu'arrive t-il lorsque les sentiments se mêlent à la partie ?


**Disclaimer : Seul le groupe One Direction est réel, pour le reste tout est tiré de mon imagination.**

* * *

><p>Je m'affale sur mon lit, enfoui mon visage dans les oreillers. Le parfum de mon petit-ami y est encore imprégné. Mon portable vibre contre ma cuisse, je le tire difficilement de ma poche. « <em>non […] moi pas […] de toute manière j'ai autre chose de prévu […] Nathan va passer dans la soirée […] pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerves ! Zayn ! Il a raccroché !<em> » je peste contre moi-même. Le réveil-matin indique dix-sept heures, tout juste le temps de me préparer.

Je referme délicatement la porte derrière moi et hèle un taxi. Le trafic est lent, les automobilistes s'énervent et klaxonnent pour tout et n'importe quoi. Je soupire et tente en vain de joindre mon meilleur-ami qui m'envoie une fois encore sur sa messagerie.

La porte d'entrée est entre-ouverte, la musique bat son plein. C'est un Harry pas très frais qui vient m'accueillir à bras ouverts, manquant de m'étouffer dans cette étreinte amicale. Je m'enquiert auprès de lui pour Zayn, il hausse les épaules en indiquant l'étage supérieur. La foule est dense, j'aperçois le visage familier de Niall que je salue d'un sourire puis poursuit ma quête.

« _Zayn !_ » j'appelle dans le couloir. Aucune réponse ne me parvient, j'ouvre une porte au hasard : la chambre de Harry. Je lance un rapide coup d'oeil autour de moi, tout est étonnement propre. Un courant d'air referme brutalement la porte, je sursaute et me rend alors compte que la fenêtre est grande ouverte. Je souris malgré moi et passe ma tête au dehors. Avec précaution je grimpe sur le toit et prends place à côté de lui.

« _je te cherchais,_ dis-je.

- _tu m'as trouvé,_ répond il froidement en détournant le regard vers le ciel où brillent quelques étoiles entourant la pleine lune.

- _ne me fais pas la tête, Zayn. Pas ce soir, c'est notre anniversaire. Zayn…_ je tente de lui prendre la main mais il se dégage vivement. _C'est quoi ton problème à la fin !_ je hurle soudainement. _Parle moi !_ »

Il plante son regard dans le mien puis baisse la tête. Il passe un bras autour de ma taille, me rapproche de lui. Je dépose ma tête sur son épaule et ferme les yeux. « _c'était comment avec Nathan ?_ » me demande Zayn, interrompant ainsi le silence de la nuit. Je ne répond pas. « _Shiloh_ » murmure t-il. Il me caresse la joue tendrement. « _je l'ai envoyé bouler_ » je répond simplement. Je le vois qui se mord la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire. Je lui assène une tape amicale sur le torse. « ça fait cinq ans, c'est dingue comme le temps passe vite » je dis, nostalgique. Je me souviens de notre première rencontre.

Niall et Harry nous appellent depuis le jardin, au-dessous de notre perchoir. Zayn m'aide à rejoindre l'intérieur puis s'en va sans daigner se retourner. Je soupire et lui emboite le pas. Liam passe un bras autour de mes épaules, l'autre autour de celles de sa petite-amie, on se blottit toutes deux contre lui pour nous réchauffer. La peau de Liam est toujours étonnement brûlante. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel dégagé et admire les étoiles.

Un bruit sourd me tire de ma rêverie. Je me retourne vivement et découvre Niall et Zayn les mains sur la tête et bouche grande ouverte, comme choqués. Mon regard se porte sur Harry au volant de ce qui semblait autre fois être un tracteur. Il rigole doucement avant de pousser un cri aigu. Je réprime un fou rire en enfouissant mon visage dans la veste de Liam.

« _aie !_ » se plaint Zayn tandis que j'ôte le dernier bout de verre. Je désinfecte la plaie et retourne dans la salle de bain pour me laver les mains. Je rejoins Zayn allongé sur le lit seulement revêtu de son sous-vêtement. Par automatisme mon regard se pose sur ce dernier. «_ tu aimes ce que tu vois ?_ » demande t-il, rieur. Je me mord la lèvre, garde les yeux rivés sur son désir maintenant gonflé. Je souris à l'idée que ce soit moi qui ait cet effet sur lui. « mon bisou magique » réclame Zayn. Je roule des yeux et m'approche de lui pour embrasser son torse aux endroits même où les débris de verres issus de la vitre brisée par Harry se sont logés.

Les couloirs de la villa sont plongés dans le noir. Suite au petit incident la fête s'est arrêtée d'elle-même. Harry, couvert de pansements à l'effigie d'un petit cochon rose, est installé devant la télévision. Je dépose un baisé dans son cou et l'enlace tendrement. Il me rapproche de lui de manière à me laisser reposer sur son torse. Ses doigts jouent avec mes cheveux tandis que je me laisse doucement aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Le soleil filtre à travers les rideaux mal tirés du salon. Je me frotte doucement les yeux et me redresse délicatement afin de ne pas réveiller Harry contre lequel je me suis endormie et Louis venu s'appuyer contre moi. Ils gigotent pour trouver à nouveau une position confortable. Je me dirige vers la cuisine où se trouve Liam endormis le visage contre la table. Je souris et m'approche de lui, lui attrape la main et le dirige vers la chambre principale auprès de Niall. Je me souviens alors de Zayn que j'ai abandonné à son propre sort la veille dans la chambre du-dessus. Je gravit les escaliers avec prudence, évite les bouteilles et divers débris. Je me glisse sous les draps à ses côtés et me rendort.

« _debout !_ » hurle Harry en courant nu comme un vers dans la maisonnée. J'entends Niall et Liam blasphémer, un bruit sourd et soudain le silence revient. Des baisés mouillés sur mon corps me tire de mon sommeil paisible. Je pousse un gémissement de satisfaction lorsque les lèvres remontent sur mon cou puis viennent me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Je ne prends pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, ne connaissant que trop bien leur douceur. Je me laisse faire un instant avant d'enfouir mon visage dans les oreillers et tente de réprimer le désir ardent qui m'enivre. Je le sens s'approcher de moi une nouvelle fois, je le repousse gentiment.

« _Shiloh est là ?_ » demande t-on depuis l'intérieur. Mon coeur rate un battement, lève les yeux sur Zayn qui quitte déjà la table. Je soupire et décide de le suivre. Les deux hommes se défient du regard, je m'apprête à prendre place entre eux pour les séparer lorsque Louis m'attire contre lui et m'entraine dans la pièce adjacente. «_ ils vont se taper dessus Louis !_ » il soupire et resserre son étreinte autour de mes poignets pour m'empêcher de me dégager.

A ma grande surprise, lorsque Louis me libère enfin de sa poigne de fer, je retrouve Zayn et Nathan qui se comportent de manière tout à fait civilisée. Je hausse un sourcil et m'avance à pas lent en leur direction. Niall me fait signe depuis l'autre côté de la baie vitrée, m'indique que tout va bien ce qui a pour effet d'attiser ma curiosité. « _qu'est ce que vous faites ?_ » je demande en m'installant sur l'unique fauteuil libre. Ils se jettent un regard entendu « _rien, on discute_ » lance Nathan. Je le fixe un moment, essaie de trouver une faille. Un raclement de gorge me tire de ma torpeur, je me tourne vers Zayn qui me fait les yeux noirs.

Mon dos contre son torse, nos doigts scellés et sa voix envoutante qui me murmure des insanités à l'oreille. Niall tente en vain de retourner la bouée en forme de canard de Louis qui s'y accroche comme si sa vie en dépendait. Liam et Danielle fricotent sur un transat au fond du jardin. Harry et Eleanor se disputent la dernière canette de soda quand la jeune femme s'en empare et se réfugie derrière moi et mon petit-ami. Je pousse un petit cri lorsque mon meilleur-ami secoue sa chevelure brune au-dessus de mon corps brûlant, m'éclabousse d'eau froide. Je me lève précipitamment et le pousse sans ménagement dans la piscine. Tous protestent à cause du torrent d'eau qu'il éjecte dans sa chute, je ris et retourne me blottir contre mon bien-aimé.

Il m'embrasse à pleine bouche, je m'accroche à son cou et enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille. Un klaxon nous force à nous séparer. « _Zayn dépêchez-vous !_ » crie Eleanor. Son front repose contre le mien, je m'apprête à l'embrasser de nouveau quand Harry me tire par la main et m'entraine à sa suite jusqu'à la voiture venue nous emmener à l'aéroport. Je me retourne une dernière fois et envoie un baisé à Zayn installé dans l'autre véhicule. Nous ne serons séparés qu'une vingtaine de minutes qui me paraissent pourtant être une éternité.

* * *

><p><strong><em>N'hesitez pas à me donner votre avis, me dire ce que vous ne comprennez pas où ce qui n'est pas assez develloper. Les critiques m'incitent à m'ameliorer. J'espère que ça vous a plu.<em>**

**_Je vous embrasse, ZV._**


End file.
